Horned Sharptooth
The Horned Sharptooth is an antagonistic Carnotaurus who appears in The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave and Milo Murphy's Law: The Movie, as the third and final antagonist of the film, after the two Featherhead Sharpteeth. He is the film's main antagonist. He lives in the Mysterious Beyond, particularly in a desert-shrubland area. Appearance Being a Carnotaurus, the Horned Sharptooth differs in appearance from other Sharpteeth in the franchise. It is a dark, dull brown, with a green-tinted brown coating its underbelly and gray armor adorning its back. He has yellow eyes, with very dark brown bags underneath. The defining characteristic and namesake of the Horned Sharptooth are a pair of large, sharp horns above its eyes. They are bovine in appearance, pointing forwards and only vaguely resembling the horns of an actual Carnotaurus. These features were likely added to make him more intimidating, and to make sense of the meaning of Carnotaurus, "meat-eating bull". This Sharptooth's depiction of a Carnotaurus is heavily flawed. Its horns look like those of a bull, and it has three separated fingers on pronated, tyrannosaur-like arms, as opposed to four fused fingers on backwards-facing, barely functional arms, half the size of those of the Horned Sharptooth. It also has armor on its back with spikes sticking out. These flaws, especially the arms, were most likely done to make the Horned Sharptooth look more intimidati Land Before Time 14 The Horned Sharptooth first appears about an hour into the film, and spots Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike searching for Littlefoot. He chases them for a short time, managing to easily scale a ground spike and quickly jump off of it. He continues his pursuit after roaring at them, however the four run into a small cave where he can't reach. Etta appears to help the children escape, by opening a small hole in the ground covered by a rock, which Cera begins to push away as the others escape, going faster at the sight of the sharptooth. Soon, after everyone but Cera escapes down the hole, the sharptooth begins to break into the cave, and roars at Cera. This causes her to jump down the hole and get away. The sharptooth gives up and leaves the area. He later appears while Grandpa Longneck, Topps, Chomper, Ruby, and Wild Arms are searching for Littlefoot and his friends, looking for easy prey like he was earlier. They see him walking by, and hide. The sharptooth stops near their hiding place. Wild Arms begins to cower in fear and make noise, causing the sharptooth to quickly turn. He then begins to walk towards the hiding place, and nearly discovers them, but is distracted by a group of Ornithomimus, and chases them. He does not appear again, and does not appear after Bron is saved. Milo Murphy's Law: The Movie The appeared a Horned Shaptooth into the city zoo. Milo, Zack and Sara get her Brigette Murphy t-shirt and were stolen by the monkeys. They climb on the spear ostrich to chase the monkeys on the backs of the giraffes in the zoo. Suddenly, the monkey was killed and eaten by a Carnotaurus and then marks the shirt ripped. And suddenly, The sharp tooth roars and chases the eaten at Milo, Sara and Zack, without forgetting, Cavendish and Dakota. One can later, Amanda enters the zoo and the Carnotaurus devoured Milo and company, Amanda Deside looking meat for a Sharptooth. Amanda protects Milo and his friends from the sharp-tooth. She takes out meat so Milo, Zack, Sara, Cavendish and Dakota are killed. The sharp tooth found his mistress, Amanda gives his name is Rocky. And in the end, Rocky hunted llamas for his reward, almost finished.